


impeding traffic

by words_unravel



Series: hs bingo prompt fills (2010 card) [10]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: hs_bingo, Gen, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[<i>prompt:</i> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/"></a><b>hs_bingo</b> - sports tryouts]</p>
            </blockquote>





	impeding traffic

* * *

_[sophomore/junior year]_

  
Brendon shifts from one foot to the other, impatient. The parking lot is filling up and he still doesn't see Ryan's piece of junk car. There's some residual anger at his parents since they wouldn't let Ryan and Spencer pick him up for the first day of school, but it wouldn't really matter _if they would show the hell up already_.

A minute later, he sees them pull into the parking lot and he's about to head down the steps when somebody slams into his shoulder, sending him reeling sideways into the metal railing.

"Oh, sorry, Urine. Didn't see you there." Grant sneers at him, his friends laughing as they continue up the stairs and into the building.

Rubbing his elbow, Brendon mutters, "Douchebag."

"Total douchebag," Spencer adds. Brendon turns and smiles. Ryan's standing a step or two behind Spencer, staring at the spot where Grant and his friends disappeared into the school. Brendon doesn't really want to know what Ryan's thinking; he's learned it can be a dangerous, dangerous thing.

Spencer touches his arm and Brendon looks at him. "Are you okay?"

Nodding profusely, he answers, "Fine, I'm fine. Fuckin' Neanderthal jocks, yeah?"

Something flits across Spencer face but before Brendon can ask about it, something else catches his eye. "Holy crap, Smith! You're like, tan and shit." He squints as Spencer's face starts turning red. "Oh my god, you have freckles!"

"Shut up," he mutters, pushing on Brendon's shoulder to get him moving up the stairs. "We're gonna be late."

"God forbid." Ryan's monotone voice holds a dry sarcasm that Brendon realizes he's missed this last month. Sliding over he moves between the two of them and slings an arm around Ryan's shoulders. He loves the fact that Ryan never shakes him off.

"Ryan Rossy, you missed school, don't even lie. You missed the sweet sound of all those books in the library whispering all their secrets to you."

Ryan rolls his eyes, but drops his chin just a little. A faint smile curls at the corner of his mouth and Brendon grins. "Ha! I knew it."

"Yeah, yeah," Spencer interjects. "We all know that Ryan is a freak who actually likes school."

Ryan's quiet, "Fuck you," is lost in the boisterous din of the school's entrance hall, but neither of them misses the not-so-subtle middle finger rubbing his cheek.

"Oh my god, put your creepy hands away, Ross. They give me nightmares." Brendon shudders dramatically and looks over at Spencer for confirmation. Spencer nods solemnly and Ryan scowls at both of them. They're coming up on the sophomore-junior hall split when he asks, "We meeting after school? I can drive you home, Bren."

Brendon's about to answer when he feels Spencer tense up beside him and glances over, curious. Spencer's glaring at Ryan behind Brendon's back, stopping when he sees that Brendon's watching him. Brendon just frowns when Spencer stumbles over, "Um, I've got that–thing, Ryan. You know, after school."

"Oh? Did you join a club, Spencer Smith?" Spencer opens his mouth to answer, flushing harder, but Brendon keeps going. "Are you going to be a Future Homemaker of America? That'll be awesome! You'll make the best housewife ever!"

Spencer glares. "No, dickweed, I didn't join FHA." He punches Brendon in the arm. "And stop using my whole name, it's weird."

Brendon pouts, rubbing his arm. "But the sibilance, Spencer Smith. I just can't help it."

He's about to ask again when the first warning bell rings. The noise level in the hallway increases and students begin moving more quickly, hurrying to make it to first period before the tardy bell rings. Spencer looks relieved and that piques Brendon's curiosity further.

"Gotta go," Ryan says. "Ms. Morgan is a terror if you show up late for class." Shaking his head, he walks away, mumbling under his breath about how such a hot teacher can be such a terror.

Brendon just stands there in front of Spencer, waiting. Students are pushing past, splitting to move around the two of them. Spencer is looking everywhere but at Brendon which is worrying. Finally, he blurts out, "Did I do something? Do you need me to ride the bus? I mean, I can apologize or whatever, if you tell me what it is."

Spencer whips his head toward Brendon, frowning. "What? No! God, no, Brendon. It's not you." He gives Brendon a fierce little glare. "What the fuck is that?"

Brendon shrugs. Spencer's reaction is comforting, but he still doesn't know what's going on. The second warning bell rings and Spencer flinches a little, shoving his hands in his pockets. Brendon doesn't move.

Finally, Spencer sighs and says, "I'mtryingoutforthesoccerteam."

"What?" Brendon's brain catches up with Spencer's words. "You're trying out for the soccer team?"

Nodding, Spencer keeps his gaze down, staring hard at his feet.

Confused, Brendon asks, "What's the big deal? Why wouldn't you want to tell me that? I can totally cheer you on!" He bounces on his toes. "Oooh! I can make Ryan hold ridiculous 'Go, Spencer!' signs. It will be epic."

Spencer's staring at him now, eyes wide in surprise. He blurts out, "But you hate the jocks."

Brendon's mouth snaps shut. Oh, yeah. He kind of does. Wait–

"No. I pretty much just hate Grant because he's a totally fucking doucherocket who has total doucherocket friends." He smiles at Spencer. "You, Spencer Smith, are _not_ a fucking doucherocket. Also, Grant plays football. Soccer is totally a far superior sport."

Spencer rolls his eyes, but Brendon can tell he's trying really hard not to smile. "Freak."

Brendon tugs at Spencer's arm, moving them into the flow of student traffic. "You know it! Just think, in lights: Spencer Smith, Soccer Player Extraordinaire." He waves a hand in front of them, knocking into the back of Sarah Jamison's head. She's turns to glare but Brendon's not even paying attention.

"Dude, dude! Now I'll have something to do on Saturdays! This _is_ epic." Brendon's planning the rest of the semester in his head. If they have enough home games, he can totally get out of having to work part-time.

Spencer snorts. "I have to make the team first, Bren."

He scoffs. "Whatever. You are totally pro material, Spencer Smith. You just have to have a little faith."

The eye roll is practically audible, but Spencer's not tense anymore and Brendon counts it as a win.

He grins up at Spencer and gets a smile in return before Spencer catches himself. Scowling, he punches Brendon in the arm. Brendon squawks and Sarah turns to glare at him again as Spencer repeats, "Quit using my whole name, ass."

Brendon's smile widens and Spencer shakes his head, muttering, "Whatever, dork."

 


End file.
